Sweater Weather (And All that's Mine I'll Share with You)
by Self-Inflicted Insanity
Summary: It's a chilly day in Hasetsu, and Viktor and Yuuri go on a walk. Viktor neglects to bring a jacket and Yuuri exhibits his stubborn streak. Plotless Viktuuri fluff.


_AN:_ A birthday present for my friend, who asked for Viktor/Yuuri domestic fluff.

* * *

 _Sweater Weather (And All that's Mine I'll Share with You)_

* * *

It had rained the night before, and outside the sidewalks and streets were dark and littered with glittering puddles.

Yuuri had looked outside with eyes bright behind his glasses, before turning to Viktor with a puppy-eager grin and saying, "Let's go on a walk!"

Viktor had blinked and turned away from his breakfast to look at him, and as soon as he saw the expression on Yuuri's face his own softened. "Where to?"

Yuuri's eyes had closed, he was smiling so widely. "I want to see how much water is flowing in that waterfall you made me and Yurio stand under."

And Viktor had made a soft hum as his heart melted a little, like it was so wont to do in Yuuri's company, and his smile was like a beam of sunlight falling over his face. "Okay."

 _xXx_

Yuuri was waiting by the door when Viktor came out in gray jogging pants and a black t-shirt.

"Don't you need to bring a coat?" Yuuri had asked, concern warm like hot chocolate in his brown eyes.

Viktor had laughed, the sound bright like morning sunlight. "I'm from Russia! The cold here in Japan is nothing!"

"If you say so," Yuuri had said, a smile like a butterfly on his lips, and had zipped up his blue jacket, wrapped a black scarf around his neck, tucked his black gloves into his pockets.

"You really need all that?" Viktor had said, his tone ribbing and his blue eyes warm like tropical waters.

Yuuri had straightened out his face and deadpanned: "Pork cutlet bowls are best when they're warm, you know."

And Viktor had laughed, slung an arm around his shoulders, and after a moment Yuuri's deadpan had cracked and revealed the smile he'd been hiding underneath, and together they'd walked outside into Hasetsu's autumn chill.

 _xXx_

They were walking along the wet sidewalk next to the beach, the waves hushing against the shore, seagulls crying above them.

Yuuri had looked over at him, and his eyes had brushed over Viktor's arms before settling back on his face. "You're getting goosebumps," he observed.

"Pshh, this?" Viktor had laughed, holding out his arms and grinning at Yuuri, winking his right eye. "This is nothing! I once went jogging naked in subzero temperatures in Saint Petersburg."

Yuuri's eyes had widened, his jaw dropping and his cheeks coloring like a sunrise. "You _what?!_ "

Viktor had just laughed again. "It was a dare."

His arms still had goosebumps.

Yuuri's jaw had set, his eyes determined like before setting out onto the ice, and he'd unwound the scarf from around his neck and looped it gently around Viktor's. "Here, take this."

"Ooh, stylish!" Viktor had said, brushing a hand over the fleece and giving Yuuri a grin.

And Yuuri had surveyed him critically for a moment, and then declared: "You'd look more stylish in a jacket."

 _xXx_

The waterfall was roaring, a rush of white water sending up water droplets like sparks where it hit the pool of water below it.

Yuuri had smiled softly, remembering the way Yurio's expression and demeanor had changed when he'd found his Agape, the water flowing cold over their skin, and Viktor had reached out to brush a lock of dark hair from Yuuri's face so he could see the smile better.

When Viktor started to move his hand away again, Yuuri had raised his own and placed it over Viktor's, pressing Viktor's palm against his cheek and leaning into the touch, making Viktor blink and then smile softly.

"Your hands are cold," Yuuri had remarked after a moment, pulling away and meeting Viktor's eyes. "Here," he began tugging the black fabric from his fingers, "you can have my gloves."

"No, it's fine!" Viktor had said, shaking his head, silver-blond hair brushing across his face. "I'll just steal your pockets."

"Huh?" Yuuri had blinked. "You can't—hey!"

Viktor had stepped around him to hug him from behind, arms snaking around Yuuri's waist to slip into the pockets of his jacket.

"You're warm…" Viktor had murmured, pressing his cold nose to the side of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri had laughed and made a halfhearted attempt to wriggle away. "You're cold, Viktor, stop it!"

Viktor had just hummed and hugged him closer, and presently Yuuri stopped squirming and leaned back against Viktor's chest, watching the rushing waterfall with a contented smile.

 _xXx_

The sky was darkening, threatening rain. In the distance, inaudible above the roaring of the waterfall, seagulls were circling above the ocean and crying.

Yuuri had leaned his head back against Viktor's shoulder, staring up at the gray sky. "We should head back before it starts raining."

Viktor had hummed agreement, and Yuuri hadn't heard it so much as felt the vibrations of it where Viktor's cheek was resting against his own.

"We can't walk like this," Yuuri had pointed out.

"Why not?" Viktor had murmured, a smile in his voice.

Yuuri had pulled away from him, and Viktor had whined slightly as his hands were extricated form the warmth of Yuuri's pockets.

Yuuri had looked at him with canny brown eyes and then unzipped his jacket, taking it off and holding it out. "You take the jacket, and I'll take the gloves and scarf."

Viktor had shaken his head. "You don't have to. I'm fine, really." He'd gestured to the goosebumps on his arms and insisted: "This is honestly nothing."

Yuuri had remained holding out his jacket and smiled charmingly. "Then humor me."

Viktor had held his gaze for a few moments, and then finally had laughed softly. "Okay," he'd said, unwinding the scarf from around his neck and trading it for the blue jacket, slipping his arms into the sleeves and then pulling it around him, zipping it up all the way to the top of the collar.

"Mm," Viktor had hummed, pulling the collar of the jacket up over his cold nose, "it smells like you…"

"Hey, don't go sniffing the collar!" Yuuri had protested, coloring slightly even as he busied himself settling the scarf around his neck.

"I can't help it when you smell so nice!" Viktor had said, taking a deep sniff and letting out an exaggerated sigh, laughing as he dodged Yuuri's weak attempt to hit him.

Yuuri had shaken his head, mumbling: "Viktor, you're really creepy sometimes, you know…"

"Oh?" Viktor had said, grinning impishly, blue eyes bright with amusement and their color intensified further by Yuuri's blue jacket. "I seem to remember you sniffing my pillow the other night and saying that it smelled good."

Yuuri's face had colored like the sunset, and he'd covered his face with his gloved hands. "We don't talk about those things!" he'd mumbled abashedly.

And Viktor had just laughed fondly, walking back over to gently pry Yuuri's hands from his face, and smiled as he intertwined Yuuri's fingers with his own.

 _xXx_

It started sprinkling slightly as they walked, but the trees stretching their branches like a canopy over their heads kept the water from their skin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor had seen Yuuri shiver slightly.

"Now you're the one who's cold," he'd remarked, reaching out to brush his warm fingers over the chilled skin of Yuuri's cheek.

"Not as cold as you were," Yuuri had said, and held out his arms with a grin. "No goosebumps, see?"

Viktor had looked at him, unimpressed, and pointed out: "They're just not visible because you're wearing long sleeves."

Yuuri had shrugged as he lowered his arms back to his sides, still smiling. "If you'd remembered to bring a jacket," he'd said, his tone ribbing, "I wouldn't have had to lend you mine."

"Trade back," Viktor had said, unzipping the jacket, slipping it from his shoulders and holding it out. "Take the jacket, and I'll take the gloves and scarf."

"No," Yuuri had said, taking a step away and pulling the black scarf up over his nose and mouth. "I'm a ninja."

"Take it back," Viktor had insisted.

"No," Yuuri had mumbled through the scarf, his brown eyes flat and determined.

Viktor had tried to shove the jacket at him. "Take it back!"

Yuuri had shaken his head and said: "No! I'm a Ninja!" and then taken off running down the path. "Ninja don't wear jackets!"

"Hey!" Viktor had said, and started chasing after him. "Come back!"

 _xXx_

Yuuri didn't stop running until he reached the top of the long flight of stairs that had led them to Hasetsu castle, leaning over and panting, his hands on his knees.

"Too hot…" he'd panted, scrabbling to remove the scarf and gloves. "Too hot…"

Panting beside him, Viktor had held out the jacket. "I don't need the jacket anymore… here, take it back."

Yuuri had shaken his head. "No. Too hot."

"I'm too hot, too," Viktor had said, still breathing hard, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of a hand.

"You carry it," Yuuri had said, unapologetic.

"Hey!" Viktor had said, straightening up as he crossed his arms, looking at Yuuri accusingly. "Was this all a dirty trick to get me to carry your stuff?"

Yuuri had straightened up as well. "I don't know what you're talking about," he'd said, removing his glasses that were fogging up and beginning to carefully clean them with the scarf. "It's your jacket."

"Yuuri!" Viktor had whined.

"What?" Yuuri had deadpanned, slipping his glasses back on. "I'm not carrying your jacket for you, Viktor. I'm not your mother."

Viktor had stared at him. "You do realize that in that case I'm not ever going to give the jacket back, right?" he'd said, after a few moments.

"Make sure you remember to take it with you next time," Yuuri had said, patting Viktor on the shoulder and smiling his most charming smile, "otherwise I'll share mine with you."

Viktor had looked at him flatly for a moment, and then declared: "I am going to steal all your clothes."

"That's okay," Yuuri had smiled. "In that case I'll just steal yours."

Viktor had hummed, touching a hand to his chin contemplatively. "That's a good idea, actually." He'd grinned, then, and said: "We should do it! It'll confuse everyone."

Yuuri had chuckled slightly. "I don't think anyone would find it that surprising, since it's us."

"That's true…" Viktor had acknowledged, tapping his chin. "But it would still be funny."

Yuuri had grinned at him conspiratorially, brown eyes bright and warm behind his glasses. "We should switch jackets at a competition, so you'll be wearing the one for Japan and I'll be wearing the one for Russia."

"I like it!" Viktor had laughed. "Yes!"

Yuuri had smiled and, taking Viktor's right hand in his own, interlocked their fingers, their matching gold rings catching and brightening the gray light that was filtering through the cloudcover. "I look forward to sharing many more things with you, Viktor," he'd said softly, warmly, his heartbeat speeding up as he met Viktor's clear blue eyes.

And Viktor had smiled like his heart was melting, squeezing his hand. "Me too," he'd murmured, as it finally started to rain, pouring in earnest, and within a minute their clothes were sticking to their skin.

"Now we're both going to be cold," Yuuri had observed, glancing upwards, watching the raindrops hit the surface of his glasses.

And Viktor, unconcernedly, merely said: "Good thing your family owns a hotsprings," and leaned forward to kiss the raindrops from Yuuri's lips.

* * *

 _End._

* * *

 _AN:_ Got the idea for Viktor's story about jogging naked in the middle of a Russian winter from the article "Welcome to Winter, People. The Russians Have Been Waiting" (Dec 22, 2016) from _The Moscow Times,_ in which someone actually did that. And yeah, I know I already used that story in one of my other _Yuri On Ice_ one-shots, but whatevs. I liked it, so I used it again.


End file.
